


it's caught me in its spotlight

by arsgoetla



Series: gods and goddesses au [1]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Established Relationship, M/M, mentions of Charlie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsgoetla/pseuds/arsgoetla
Summary: The Celestial King and the Nightmare King have their annual meeting under the full moon.
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Series: gods and goddesses au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017340
Kudos: 23





	it's caught me in its spotlight

**Author's Note:**

> alternatively:  
> "my boyfriend is the moon."  
> "that's rough, buddy."

The full moon was high in the dark, starless sky. Tall evergreens hugged his broken, cracked form, restricting his light into the dark piney forest. Fireflies swarmed and danced in the darkness, lighting up the humid, dark night with their glow. Besides the sound of crickets and the distant snore of an Antlion, all was quiet.  
  
Maxwell pulled his fur coat over his shoulders, waiting patiently for the Celestial King to make his appearance.   
  
An audience with the ruler of the stars was... rare, to put it mildly. He lived far on the moon with the celestials, performing various experiments and causing all sorts of problems, he was sure. That made him chuckle, pulling out a cigar and lighting it.  
When Charlie planned an attack on the moon, Maxwell almost flew into a panic. The Night Queen despised the moon for corrupting her endless night and taking her sister far, far away from her. Maxwell had no choice but to help with the attack, praying that his love was not caught in the crossfire.  
  
The outcome was not to anyone's expectations.   
  
A part of the moon cracked and crashed into the Constant, further crippling the queen's reign. To make matters worse, the Celestial King had fallen as well, taking shelter in the caves to hide from the queen's rage. While Maxwell was overjoyed that he no longer had to perform the Moon Caller ritual (dealing with the hounds and werepigs was never a fun experience), he was constantly checking every dark corner, doing everything in his power to make sure the Night Queen would not suspect a thing. The risk of them being caught was greater, and, if they were, Charlie would not hesitate to unleash her wrath on both of them.  
The thought made him shiver, despite the heat. He stomped out his cigar, watching the flame die under his shoe.   
  
So close, yet so far.   
  
Meeting in the caves was out of the question. Their power was stronger there, Their influence overpowering. Even in Higgsbury's little celestial paradise, They attacked every Nightmare Cycle with unbelievable fury. The sun stung and mutilated Maxwell's form, even during winter. The Celestial King's power did nothing to help. He always came out with serious injuries, which wasn't pleasant for either of them. Higgsbury's presence during any night but the full moon would attract Them, and with Them came _her_.  
  
So, they were stuck with their monthly meetings.   
  
Maxwell sighed, arms crossed, taking a glance at the sky. If that scatterbrained scientist didn't show up soon, it would be too late.  
  
"I'm here!"  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
The scientist tumbled over in front of him, face first. Maxwell snorted, covering his mouth with one of his talons. He offered a hand to the Celestial King, smirking.  
  
"As late as ever, Higgsbury."  
  
The scientist took his hand, standing up. He dusted himself off, adjusting the star on his robe. He huffed.  
  
"I didn't expect the journey to be so long!" Wilson pouted, crossing his arms. Maxwell hummed, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth. Wilson's further complaints died on his lips. He deepened the kiss, gloved hand caressing Maxwell's face. After a moment, the two pulled apart. Wilson grabbed ahold of Maxwell's hand, urging him to sit down.  
"How have you been?" Wilson intertwined their fingers, letting out a pleased sigh. Maxwell let himself relax, leaning against the tiny scientist.  
  
"...Tired," The Nightmare King confessed, running a talon through his hair. "The attack on the moon left Us weak."  
  
"Of course," Wilson exclaimed as Maxwell gently plucked a firefly out of his hair, watching as it fluttered into the oncoming dawn. "I'm shocked They even reached the moon," Wilson murmured, eyes wide in wonder. "Their power is-"  
  
"Not for celestials." Maxwell cut him off, giving him a stern look. "...Don't get yourself into trouble, Wilson." At his name, Wilson grew taut. He stood up, leaving Maxwell fumbling.  
  
"But if I could only measure their power! I could stop Them, I... I could save you!"   
  
"I don't need _saving_ ," Maxwell snarled, standing up. "You're in over your head, Percival."  
  
  
Wilson stepped back, avoiding his gaze.  
  
  
The sun just barely touched the sky, turning it orange and yellow. Birdsong began quietly in the distance.

"...You should leave, Wilson. Before They notice." Maxwell stepped back into the shadows, form dissipating.  
  
"For both our sakes. I'll see you next full moon."  
  
  
  
  
With that, Wilson was alone with nothing but his thoughts. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
